Kingdom Hearts: Fragmented Memories of a Distant Past
by big-green11
Summary: The worlds are in chaos. A power that should have never existed has brought about disarray. And now, it is up to a brother and sister to put the pieces back together.


**_# Allo peeps and peepetttes! Welcome to my first official fic!__# It's been a while since I last actually sat down and put some ideas on paper, but I've had a spurt of inspiration lately so now here we are! _**

**_# Things to note in this story: High amounts of Star Trek, Kingdom Hearts, and Touhou will be involved. Also, this story has been greatly inspired by the far superior  
_**

**_# story: Kingdom Hearts of an Eastern Wonderland. If you haven't heard of it, then read it, love it, and encourage the writer because he is awesomely awesome (but I'm not saying this won't be _**

_**# good, let fate decide for this story...). But for the time being sit back, relax, and please enjoy!**_

**A Reference to Late 20th to Early 21st Century Terran Literature**

_Time. Space. Something that is held so dear by humans, yet concepts so few can understand. How? Why don't you just give up?_

_..._

_Arrogant. Foolish. Yet, why? Why must you be so fascinating? Why must you be so intriguing?_

_Can it be your arrogance? Can it be that your foolishness attracts my eye? Or...is it something more?_

_Is it truly arrogance? Or is it passion? An ambition, should I say, to explore beyond your horizons?_

_Foolish nonetheless, but..._

_..._

_..._

_...good luck._

* * *

Destiny Islands. Earth Date: August 7th, 2394; 23:45:34. An ordinary night it would seem, although if that statement must be made, it must be contradicted. The moon shone bright in the sky, a light tint of blue reflecting in the clouds. A house among a neighbourhood lay on the seaside. Silent as the others, no distinctive features beyond the surrounding houses, yet at the same time an abnormal presence seemed to stuff the air around it.

Right beyond the household's front lawn, a cricket chirps. Its song illuminating the silence of the night. The sweet tune goes on, and then silence. The melody ending abruptly, interrupted by a series of shimmering lights aligned with a low melodramatic hum. Precisely five seconds later, three mysterious figures appear, making their way to the Kingdom's door.

Their figures are human, but their features said otherwise. Their dark uniforms seemed to go along with that idea. In the middle of the group stands the only woman, a Romulan woman at that. Her pale skin, pointed ears, and bony cheeks resonating her tired condition. In her arms laid a bundle of white cloth, clashing with the black sleeves and gloves on her thin fingers.

"We have arrived, Captain." said the arrival on her left.

The woman closed her dark gray eyes, letting out a light sigh, "Thank you, Kebran."

Kebran nodded, the snake-like features of his Cardassian face relaxed, "I thought it would be a relief for you to hear it, M'Doria. Given the past events..."

A sad smile came on the Romulan's face, "It...is, I suppose..."

She looks ahead, her eyes staring at the door, "...but our job is far from finished. Dorvahn...?"

The last arrival, a hardened Andorian male, stepped forward, "Yes, Captain?"

"Any news on the situation?"

The Andorian reached into his black coat and pulled out a small silver handheld device, flipped it open, and pressed in a few commands.

A few seconds of silence and Dorvahn looked up, his antennae quivering slghtly, "It appears that Gensokyo has been lost..."

After a momentary silence, the Cardassian gave a respectful nod, "A shame, but it was expected..."

M'Doria mirrored Kebran's motion, just with a little more emotion, "And what of the youkai and the Fate? Was Miss. Yakumo successful?"

Dorvahn looked back down to his handheld, "It appears so, Captain. But the world is still lost..."

The Cardassian tilted his head, "She succeeded? Yet...you say the world has been lost?"

Dorvahn nodded, a bright red coming onto his blue cheeks, "Apparently so..."

M'Doria looked down, gazing over the wad of cloth in her arms, "Regardless, we must finish this..."

She reaches down, unwrapping the cloth and revealing a small baby girl, "The last hope...for the good of all mankind, let us be right..."

Kebran walked to M'Doria's side, whispering in her ear, "Despite the poor timing, and content matter, of my inquiry, I do have a question to ask you..."

"Hm...?"

"Would this, ah...placement, setting I should say, happen to be making a reference to late 20th to early 21st century Terran literature...?"

He quirked his eyebrow (despite the lack thereof...), "Literature of which I know you have a soft spot for..."

A small smile crawled from M'Doria's pale lips, her gray eyes still looking down at the sleeping infant wrapped in her arms, "I...do have to admit, the timing seemed perfect. The string of events played in favour too..."

Kebran returned the unseen smile, "I see..."

M'Doria let out a soft laugh, nearly turning to face the Cardassian when Dorvahn cleared his throat, "Captain...we do still have a job to finish, you know..."

The Romulan's pale cheeks flushed, shaking her head, "Right, of course..."

She walked toward the front door, laying the cuddled girl down on the doorstep.

M'Doria sighed once again, a hint of sadness in her breath. Staring down at the infant, she knelt down next to her and pulled off the dark glove on her right hand.

The Romulan rubbed the baby girl's forehead, gently whispering a small prayer of her people. She then stood back up, and turned to the Cardassian and Andorian, "Our job is done..."

The two men nodded as M'Doria rejoined them. Dorvahn tapped his right breast, a chirping sound emerging from it, "Away team to Manheim, three to beam up."

Before the process began, M'Doria turned her head to where she left the girl, "Good luck, Hakurei. May time be on your side..."

Another series of bright lights engulfed them, and they vanished. No trace left, no memories of their arrival remain other than those within a young red eyed girl's mind...

* * *

_For the good of mankind, let time protect her and provide her good health..._

**_# So, good, bad, meh, terrible?  
_**

**_# Like I said, it's been a while. If you enjoyed, please leave a review!  
_**

**_# If not, feel free to either tell me how to improve or just say to never come back and discontinue the story to preserve the sanctity of humanity ;)  
_**

**_# Some quick disclaimers: Star Trek belongs to Paramount Pictures, Touhou belongs to the all-mighty ZUN, Kingdom Hearts belongs to Disney/Square-Enix, and Harry Potter to J. K. Rowling._**

_**# M'Doria, Dorvahn, and Kebran are fan characters that belong to me but the respective universes belong to their respective owners.**  
_


End file.
